


A Series Of Firsts

by newbie



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Facials, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik's first night together alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Night On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Cherik, so go easy on me. I think I may add more chapters but for now this is what I've got. Also I did a quick edit so their may be grammar/spelling errors, forgive me please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik's first sexual encounter on the road in '62.

"I mean, honestly, Charles, it's the fucking U.S. government. I think they can afford better than this shit hole." Erik grunted while looking around the room. "And when you talk to your girlfriend MacTaggert, remind her that I don't need to be here," Erik said, growing angrier.

Charles sat on the bed, legs crossed, staring at Erik waiting for him to finish his rant.

"In fact, Charles, the only reason I am here is to make sure nothing happens to you. You're too trusting, and it could get you hurt—or worse." Now Erik was really fuming, thinking of something happening to Charles.

"Well, are you going to just sit there staring at me, or are you going to respond?"

"Well, darling, you seemed to be having a really good rant, so I thought I'd wait until you had finished. Now, if you have finished, I shall reply," Charles answered.

"Fine. Reply." Erik grunted while sitting down in the chair across from Charles.

"Thank you. Now, first, while it is frustrating that we have to share a room, I would hardly call this place a 'shit hole'. Sure, it's not The Plaza, but it's not horrible. Second, you are well aware that Agent MacTaggert and I are strictly platonic co workers."

Erik scoffed and rolled his eyes, "If it were up to her you'd be much more. I bet she pictures herself as your little bride, complete with the white picket fence and 2.5 children. Then again, you'd know for sure you're the telepath."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I sense?" Charles asked with a smile. Erik couldn't help but stare at Charles for a few seconds before responding.

"Of course not, you know I don't do jealous. Now is there a third point, or are you finished?"

"Yes. Third, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with me, but if it truly bothers you they did say they had two rooms but they were on different floors," Charles said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, his smile turning into a frown.

"No no Charles, it's not that I don't want to be in the same room with you." Erik said rushing to Charles' side. He couldn't understand why but it hurt him to see Charles upset. Erik tapped Charles' leg.

"It's just that, all those years on my own, trying to avenge my family, I had grown accustomed to better accommodations. Whenever I had killed another Nazi, I would take their money and treat myself to a luxurious hotel room and meal."

Erik was so close to Charles it was quite the effort for Charles to not pick up on his thoughts. Between their close proximity and the fact that Erik still had his hand on Charles' leg it was getting very difficult for Charles to control himself.

"You want to do what to me Charles?" Erik said his face flushing.

"I'm so sorry Erik," Charles replied blushing and looking away.

"I didn't mean to push that thought to you, it's just, you're so close, and... I'll call the front desk now and tell them we need the two rooms," Charles said while turning towards the phone.

Erik grabbed Charles' hand and Charles turned back to face him again.

"I didn't say I minded, it's just, I don't have much experience; with men that is," Erik said growing embarrassed.

Charles perked up, his mind filling with excitement and desire. "Oh Erik, darling, we can take things as slow, or fast as you need." He put his hand on Erik's face, Erik leaned in and their lips met for the first time of what would be many Erik suspected.

It was a sweet gentle kiss at first but Charles was greedy he wanted more, he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Erik's neck pulling him down on the bed.

When their heads hit the pillows Erik broke the kiss almost gasping for air. "Charles. I told you, I don't have much experience." Erik said with a hint of panic in his voice as he sat back up.

Charles sat up too, "Erik, I'm sorry."

He didn't reply he looked away. Charles could feel waves of sadness washing over him.

"Erik." Charles said while gently touching his cheek to try and get him to look at him. Erik turned and stared into Charles beautiful blue eyes.

'Great you idiot now he won't want you,' Erik thought.

"Erik, I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, and of course I still want you." Charles said while cradling Erik's face.

Erik pulled away. "Charles get out of my head." He said coldly.

"I am very sorry my friend, when I get overwhelmed with emotion, be it sadness, anger, or in this case arousal, the walls I put up start to crumble. While I normally try and block out everyone's thoughts, it grows difficult when I'm in one of those states," Charles answered while turning away.

Erik didn't mean to make Charles sad and he hated it. He turned Charles' face towards his and Charles immediately perked up a bit.

"Charles, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't let people see me vulnerable. I got defensive, I didn't mean to hurt you," Already he could see Charles' smile returning.

"Now, if you still want me I still want you, so how about we set up a few ground rules?"

Charles nodded in reply.

"First, I'm going to need you to talk me through everything you are about to do, and if I say no you can't do it."

"Of course," Charles said while nodding.

"Second, I don't want you to try and hold back or build those walls."

The words made Charles light up like the Fourth of July. At least Erik thought so, he heard that expression once, and assumed it meant 'to get very happy.'

"If you slip into my mind it's okay, as long as you don't mind the possibility of metal floating around us. I have a similar reaction when it comes to getting over emotional. Now, that's all I've got, do you have any rules you'd like to put in place?"

"No," Charles replied his excitement spilling over into Erik.

Erik smiled and said, "Charles, I felt your excitement, that's amazing!" He leaned in and kissed Charles this time it started out gentle and got a little deeper but not aggressively deep. Charles broke the kiss first, Erik stared at his beautiful red lips he imagined if they could get any redder.

"Oh I suspect they can," Charles replied with a smile to Erik's thought.

"Charles," Erik purred.

"Now, how about we get undressed and get more comfortable?" Charles asked.

Erik stood up like he was ready to flee. Charles' excitement turned to confusion and concern. Erik walked back to the chair across from the bed. Charles stared blankly at him.

Erik inhaled deep. "On second thought, Charles, I don't think this is going to work. I mean, we should probably keep things platonic, for the sake of the mission."

Charles was frowning and looked as if he could cry. 'Clearly someone isn't used to rejection.' Erik thought.

"Erik," Charles said with a frown. "It's not that I'm not used to rejection. Well, actually I'm not," he started to smile.

"I don't doubt that," Erik smirked.

Charles stood up and began to walk over to Erik. "Why don't we slow down, and talk?" Charles asked, and Erik nodded in reply. "Can I rub your shoulders?"

Charles began to rub Erik's very tense shoulders and Erik immediately began to relax. "That feels, good." Erik exhaled.

"You sound surprised?"

"Yes. Well." Erik paused thinking of how to explain. Charles could feel a panic washing over him and heard a rapid string of thoughts in German that were too quick for him to mentally translate.

He walked around and crouched down in front of Erik. Seeing Charles' beautiful blue eyes put Erik a little at ease.

"Erik, I meant what I said. We can take this as slow as you need. That includes taking the time for you to gather your thoughts." He gently rubbed Erik's knee.

Erik let out a sigh of relief. There was silence for a few seconds. Charles was trying not to peek at Erik's thoughts but if he didn't break the silence soon he just might.

"Charles. I don't let people touch me. I was taught a long time ago that touch meant pain." Sadness filled the room. Erik looked away.

"Erik," Charles was at a loss for words, that rarely happened. He stood up. Panic filled the room again.

"I understand. Here , come lay down with me." Charles took Erik's hand and lead him to the bed, Erik followed hesitantly. They laid on the bed facing each other. Charles could feel Erik's concern, not panic, but definitely uneasiness.

"Say something Charles, the silence is going to kill me." Erik said with a furrowed brow.

Charles laughed and Erik smiled he loved when Charles lit up like that.

"I understand, why touch has always been negative for you, and I appreciate your willingness to try and let me touch you. I'm going to rub your face," Charles said as he began to touch Erik.

Erik let out a sigh of relief, "That feels nice."

"Now, if you are still willing to try I think if we're facing each other it will be better for you." Charles said as he ran his hand through Erik's hair and across his neck. Erik purred and found himself leaning into Charles' touch.

"That way you'll know it's me." Charles moved closer to Erik as he spoke, there was only a small space between them.

"Thank you, for understanding."

"Erik, I know you still have a bit of doubt, I feel it. But I meant what I said, I'm not going to pressure into anything." Charles tried to ease Erik's fears.

"How about another kiss?" Charles asked.

Erik answered by pressing his lips against Charles'. Charles saw images of their bodies pressed against each other and with their bodies so close together he could feel Erik's arousal. Suddenly the lamp clicked off. Charles pulled away perplexed.

"Metal switch." Erik said with a grin.

Charles smiled. He could tell Erik was finally relaxed enough for them to take their relationship further. Before Charles could say anything Erik was sitting up. Charles was confused but Erik put his hands around his neck and tapped him with a kiss.

"Now. As you said earlier, how about we get undressed and get comfortable. It's just..." Erik paused, trying to get his words out properly could be a challenge sometimes.

Charles sat up against the backboard, "It's okay Erik. When I said we can go slow that includes taking the time to gather your thoughts." Charles tried to reassure Erik. He had never felt such a connection to anyone before. The only one who came close was Raven but this was different. Charles wanted to make sure that Erik was comfortable and secure, and for the first time in his life he was putting someone's needs before his.

Erik let out a sigh of relief and gathered his thoughts. "It's just, I'm not sure," Erik paused. He looked at Charles who sat patiently waiting for him to speak.

"I'm not sure that I want you to see me naked, at least not yet," Erik answered.

"Okay," Charles paused for a second thinking of what to say. He could feel panic creeping in Erik's mind.

"What could I do to make this more comfortable for you?"

"I... I hadn't thought of that. I suppose you could look away as I get undressed and under the covers. It's dark enough in here that you wouldn't really see anything." There was a hint of hesitation in Erik's voice as he waited for Charles to reply.

"Of course Erik. I could even go into the bathroom while you undressed if you'd like."

"Actually that would be great," Erik answered with a smile.

Charles walked into the bathroom. Erik exhaled deeply and began to undress.

'Okay Erik. Get it together. You can do this,' Erik gave himself a mental pep talk.

Charles stood in the bathroom and began to undress. He honestly had never felt such a desire to ensure someone else's comfort. Usually when he hooked up with someone, male or female, it was a quick itch to scratch. After the deed was done he'd often make his partner either forget the incident completely if they seemed clingy, or implant the idea that it was a fun one night stand, no need to exchange phone numbers.

With Erik it was different, he wanted to make it mean something. He wanted to make sure Erik felt good and was comfortable with everything. These feelings were completely new to Charles but he liked them.

"Charles? You can come out now," Erik hesitantly called from the bed.

"Sorry darling. I got lost in thought. Don't worry mine not yours," Charles answered with a smile as he walked out of the bathroom.

Erik chuckled, from under the sheets. The room was dark, Charles could just make out a slight smile on Erik's face. He was standing next to the bed, Erik's nervous smile looking up at him.

"Could I join you?"

"Yes, please do," Erik nervously replied.

Charles joined Erik under the sheets, he noticed that Erik was completely naked while he still had his underwear on so he quickly pulled them off. They were lying under the sheets facing each other. Charles could feel Erik's body tensing up, before he could start to panic Charles broke the silence.

"Now, how about we start with some more kisses?"

Erik leaned in and kissed Charles' beautiful red lips. After a long deep kiss Erik abruptly pulled away. He had a big smile on his face.

"Charles! That was amazing. Mein Gott!"

Charles blushed and smiled, "I agree darling. I've never really felt anything like it either. I've never felt this connected to anyone! I think that was a combination of both of our arousal."

"More," Erik said greedily.

They kissed and both felt that intense arousal again. Their bodies were pressed against each other. Charles could feel their cock's growing, he broke the kiss. Erik tried to press their lips together again. He had never felt such intense pleasure, he was getting greedy. He pouted as Charles started to speak.

"Don't worry love, there's much more pleasure to be had," Charles replied.

"I told you they could get redder," he said responding to Erik's thought. Erik laughed.

"Now, I'd like to stroke your penis. I promised I'd talk you through everything," Charles said to a laughing Erik. He could feel both their desire for each other intensifying.

"Ja, bitte," Erik said panting.

Charles kissed Erik again and reached down stroking Erik's cock. This feeling of pleasure was nothing they had ever felt before. He took both their cocks and stroked them together they were both so slick and close to climax.

Erik arched his head back, "Mein Gott, Charles." Charles licked the sweat dripping off Erik's neck.

"Yes, Erik, you're so beautiful," Charles shouted as he quickened his stroke the friction of their cocks against each other intensifying. Erik released first sticky all over Charles’ hand, and Charles was not far behind.

They were both breathing deeply, basking in the afterglow of a pleasure neither of them could ever imagine.

'And that's just with his hand,' Erik thought.

'Darling, I'd love to give you even more pleasure. That was amazing, like nothing I have ever felt before,' Charles replied telepathically too tired to speak.

They laid together, both knowing that this was going to be the first of many nights exploring each other's bodies and discovering just how much pleasure their bodies could take.


	2. The First Time at Charles' House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Erik and Charles make love at Xavier Manor.

Charles could tell Erik was a little irritated with him. For one he wasn't very subtle, his snippy comment when they saw the mansion; Charles hated calling it that, was enough to show his annoyance. He also scoffed at every room they entered. Perhaps Charles had it coming, he did downplay his home a bit. What was it he called it? Oh yes he referred to it as his country home.

"Well now that everyone is settled I guess this is goodnight." Charles said to Erik as they walked towards their bedrooms.

"Well I guess. If that's what you want Charles." Erik answered with a hint of disappointment.

"Although," he added with a grin. "You know, Charles, I didn't get a chance to see your room. The master suite I presume?"

"Actually, no the master suite was my mother's I haven't gone in it since her death." Although Charles was never close to his mother he took her death hard, locking her room off to collect dust and rushing off to Oxford. In fact this was the first time he'd come home since his time at Oxford.

'Shit' Erik thought. 'Now I've made Charles sad.' He moved towards Charles.

"It's okay Erik," Charles responded to Erik's thought. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. It just hit a nerve. I guess I sort of deserved your snippyness I did downplay my home."

"You mean Xavier Manor?" Erik said smiling, as Charles smiled. He knew Charles wasn't upset anymore.

"Yes Xavier Manor," he replied. "Now would you like to see my room?"

Erik nodded in reply and Charles took his hand and lead him to his room.

"It's actually just across the hall from your room. I'm glad you care to join me. I was worried you wouldn't, you are welcome in here anytime," Charles said opening the door.

As they entered the room, Erik closed the door behind them with his power. He pushed Charles against the door and began fiercely kissing him. This was a side of Erik that Charles hadn't seen, although he didn't mind it. In their time on the road it was usually Charles who had initiated things and it was always sweet and gentle. This was different, Erik was taking the lead, it was passionate, intense. Charles wanted more he let Erik take control of his body.

Erik had Charles against the door, his hands above his head. Erik broke the kiss for air, Charles gasped for air panting heavily. Erik only gave a moment of reprieve before kissing Charles again, he could feel their cocks growng against each other, aching to be free of their restraints. Sensing the need for each other building between them, Erik picked up Charles making his legs wrap around him and carried the telepath to the lavish bed.

'Erik I've never seen this side of you. I like it.' Charles sent telepathically as Erik tossed him on the bed.

Erik smiled and growled like a predator about to capture it's prey. He was crawling on top of Charles ripping his cloths off as he worked his was back to Charles' mouth.

'I've been thinking about making you mine all day, I plan on littering your body with love marks' Erik thought at Charles as he was licking his neck. He worked his way up to Charles' ear and began to suck on it. Charles let out a moan so sexy Erik growled in his ear, "Mein Gott, schön," Erik purred in Charles' ear.

"Oh Erik I love when you speak German," Charles said as Erik paused for some air. The metal bender was straddeling Charles' waist as he pulled his shirt over his head. He rolled off of Charles pulled his pants down with his powers, metal zipper and button, forgetting the minor problem of shoes as he tried to roll back on Charles.

"Scheiß," Erik exclaimed as he slid off the bed. Charles looked confused.

"Schuhe." Erik answered. "Shoes that is," he said with a smile as he swiftly removed his pants, shoes, socks, and underpants, along with Charles' right shoe, he notice that he kicked one off, and socks. He grined ear to ear as he kissed his way up Charles' legs he gently licked under Charles right knee, the telepath out a moan of pleasure that encouraged Erik to do the same to his left leg.

"Oh my God Erik your tongue is amazing. Oh yes yes yes." Charles said as Erik licked up his left leg to his inner thigh then repeated on the right. Charles threw his head back into the pillow moaning in pleasure. He lifted his head to look down at Erik and noticed his cock wet with pre cum. Charles licked his lips wanting to suck it.

Noticing Charles' desire Erik looked in his beatiful blue eyes and said, "Tonight is about you, darling, I plan on making your body ache with pleasure," and then he ripped off Charles' underpants with his teeth. Charles nearly came.

Erik worked his way back towards Charles' cock and began to tease it with his tongue, licking the dripping slit. Charles' hips rocked and Erik was right his body began to ache with pleasure. Erik's own cock was dripping and aching but he wouldn't let himself cum he was saving it for Charles. As Erik stroked Charles` cock Charles was digging his nails into the sheets.

"Oh....my.....God....Erik," Charles moaned. Erik could feel how good Charles felt it was an intense pleasure that was unmatched by any of their other nights, it was like they got better and better at his. If Erik focused enough he was sure he could hold back. Erik deep throated Charles nearly sucking him dry, as he pulled away for air Charles shot warm and sticky all over his face. Erik licked his lips, Charles tasted sweet. Charles looked down in horror at what he had done.

"Erik I'm so sorry!" Charles said as he reached for a towel, tissues, anything for Erik to wipe his face. Erik smiled a sticky smile wiping some of Charles off his face. Finally Charles reached the box of tissues handing them to Erik.

"You tasted delicious darling," Erik said taking a tissue and staring to wipe his face.

"I'm so sorry again. Erik you're so big!" Charles said noticing his dripping cock.

"Yes darling and it's all for you. I think a towel will be better, let me pop in the bathroom for a moment and clean up."

As Charles laid their still panting Erik ran to his bathroom to clean his face. Charles couldn't believe he had just given Erik a facial, but he was relieved that Erik wasn't mad. After about 30 seconds Erik returned. Once again Charels' eyes were drawn to his throbbing cock, he licked his lips again.

"No need to push your desire to suck me, your body language tells me everyhing, but as I said tonight is about me giving you pleasure. Although I must say I almost came feeling how good you felt, and when you spilled all over me it took all my self control not to cum," he metal bender said while lubbing up his fingers to prepare Charles. Charles' cock twitched at the sight.

"Calm down Charles," Erik said with a grin. "I can't have to spilling again before I've even entered you."

Charles pulled Erik down for a deep kiss and Erik inserted one finger slowly probing him open. Charles moaned into Erik's mouth and broke the kiss.

"Ja mein schön Charles," Erik purred as he entered another finger scissoring inside the telepath. Charles' body was shaking with pleasure, he pushed himself down onto Erik's fingers. Erik felt Charles' need and want for him to penetrate him.

"Alight darling, I think you're ready for me," Erik said as he slowly removed his fingers. He took a moment to admire Charles, he was so beautiful laying there ready to be taken, his lips redder then any rose Erik had ever seen, his pupils as dark as the depths of the ocean the blue almost completely gone. Erik took the lube and added a generous amount to his throbbing cock.

"Oh Erik please I need it, I want to feel you buried inside me. I need to feel our bodies, and minds become one," Charles exclaimed through gasps of pleasure

"Yes darling you can have it, you've been very patient," Erik answered with a grin as he opened Charles' legs more so he could enter him easily. Erik's own cock was just about ready to blow so he knew he better get inside Charles quick before he spilled all over Charles' legs. Erik slowly entered Charles to make sure he wasn't in pain. Charles winced a little at first but when Erik was half way in he grew impatient and pushed himself all the way down onto Erik's cock. Erik immediately began to thrust inside Charles searching for his sweet spot.

"OH MY GOD ERIK." "YES." "YOU ARE AMAZING." Charles screamed between thrusts. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, Erik knew he had found his prostate. Both of them groaned and grunted feeling the intense combination of their pleasure like never before. Erik trusted hard one final time before erupting against Charles' prostate. Charles shot hot and sticky all over his belly the second he felt the warm release of Erik inside him. They both laid there for a few moments in after glow Erik still inside him. Finally Erik slowly pulled out and walked to the bathroom to retrieve a damp towel. He cleaned Charles first then himself and tossed the towel to the floor. He admired Charles again he looked so beautiful having been thoroughly fucked.

'You are quite beautiful yourself,' Charles responded telepathically to Erik's train of thought.

"Danke liebes," Erik answered as he climmed back into bed and wrapped them both up under the covers. Charles rested his head on Erik's chest and the lovers drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	3. The First Time In Ten Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik share a hotel room after the flight to Paris.

"Are you sure it's good idea for them to share a room?"

"Do you want to room with either of them after that display on the plane?" Hank answered Logan.

"Yeah I guess you're right, and since they only have two rooms I guess that leaves you and me beasty."

"Please don't call me that." Hank was obviously stressed and tired after the long flight to Paris. He caught a glimpse of himself reflected in the elevator and could see his hair starting to tint blue.

Erik spoke for the first time since they landed.

"Better get to your room Hank so you can hide," he said coldly.

"Erik! Leave Hank alone, he can't exactly walk around looking..." Charles paused searching for a way to describe Hank's mutation without offending him.

"Like a big blue dog?" Erik said coldly.

"Erik!"

"What Charles? You and Hank sit around that mansion all day trying to hide who you truly are. I don't think he looks like a big blue dog, I think he's beautiful. The two of you, however obviously do."

"And this is our floor," Hank said as the elevator door opened.

"Do you think you two could manage to not kill each other over night? We've got a big day tomorrow," he asked exhausted.

"Yes Hank I'm sure we'll both just pass out," Charles replied as Erik walked towards their room and opened the door with his mutation.

"Alright, see you in about six hours. And Erik thanks, but I can't exactly walk around looking like a 'big blue dog' when I'm going grocery shopping."

"Well I happen to disagree. I mean tough shit what people think, I'm pretty sure no one's gonna mess with the guy who looks like a big blue dog, no wolf, yes wolf you definitely look fiercer than just a dog."

"Thanks," was all Hank could reply as he walked down the hall to the room he would share with an impatiently waiting Logan.

"Was that little display really necessary?" Charles almost yelled as the door closed.

"Now, now, Charles no need to shout," Erik replied with a grin, he was glad to get a little bit of a rise out of Charles.

"You might disturb some of the other guests." Erik liked getting Charles worked up. His mind flashed images of nights on the road passionately arguing with Charles over the best way to achieve mutant equality and then passionately making love.

"What are you grinning about? You just made everyone in that elevator uncomfortable. Why do you have to do that?" Charles asked, composing himself a bit, but still fuming.

"Well darling since you are busy pretending to be human you aren't really in a place to say what everyone was thinking are you?"

Charles tried to comment but Erik continued talking.

"And as for your second question. I spent the last ten years with no one to talk to but my memories and I'll be damned if I'm going to censor myself because it might make you or anyone else uncomfortable," he said dropping onto the bed.

Charles' face softened. For the first time it hit him. Erik was alone for ten years, solitary confinement. Sure he felt alone but he wasn't really he had Hank. Charles walked towards the bed where Erik was laying down.

"I'm so sorry my friend," was all he could think to say as he sat down on the bed next to Erik.

"Sure you are," Erik replied coldly turning away from Charles and sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Erik," Charles paused a dead silence filled the air and for the first time in longer than he could remember Charles wished he could read Erik's mind.

"I truly am sorry, I can't imagine how alone you must have felt," he said as he started to move towards Erik who hadn't moved from the edge of the bed.

"That's right Charles you can't," Erik turned around to face Charles nearly smacking into him because he didn't realize how close Charles had gotten to him.

"So many nights I would think of you, of the time we spent together, of how much you taught me. Other nights I would convince myself that you were simply an illusion I created, I was still with Shaw and this was another one of his experiments," tears began to form in Erik's eyes.

As mad as Charles had grown at Erik over the years he couldn't bare to see Erik in pain so he did the only thing he could think of to distract him, he kissed him.

Erik kissed him back deep and passionately. It didn't take long for Erik to be on top of Charles, still not breaking the kiss. When he felt like he couldn't breathe he finally broke the kiss. Charles was panting heavily under him. Erik quickly pulled his shirt off and Charles tried to lean up and kiss him but Erik wouldn't let him, Erik continued ripping their clothes off. They were down to just underwear when Charles finally spoke.

"Erik, stop. It's been so long can't we slow down," Charles said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"No, I don't want to take it slow. I want fast and hard, it's been ten years I want to fuck." Erik answered coldly.

Charles could tell that Erik was hurting, he was too. For two people who spent such a short amount of time together there was so much history between them. So much pain and longing between the two of them.

Charles decided he would give Erik what he needed and not protest. Erik was kissing him again fiercely. Charles broke the kiss to take a breath but Erik barely gave him any reprieve.

"Erik, wait just a minute."

Erik grunted and tried to kiss him again.

"Wait." Charles replied firmly as he pushed Erik off of him and went to his overnight bag.

"I swear to God Charles if you are choosing now to take that poison I will never speak to you again." Erik said with tears beginning to stream down his face.

Charles quickly walked back to the bed holding up a small bottle of lube.

"I know you said you wanted to fuck but I was thinking a little lube would suffice."

"Look at you Charles, always prepared like a boy scout." Erik answered with a smile.

Now Charles lunged on top of Erik kissing him deeply. Erik reached down and grabbed Charles' stiffening cock wanting to take control back. Charles arched his back and let out a moan that always drove Erik wild with passion. Erik seized the opportunity and flipped Charles under him. He took the lube and rubbed it on his fingers then he looked down and saw the passion and desire in Charles' eyes. For a moment he felt that this was his Charles but then he caught a glimpse of the track marks up Charles' arm and knew his Charles was gone.

Not wanting it to end or have a long conversation about why he paused Erik entered one of his moist fingers inside Charles. Charles was so eager he began to push down onto Erik's finger and through gasps he said, "More."

Erik obliged entering another finger and scissoring inside Charles. The sight and sound of Charles moaning was too much for Erik to handle, he quickly removed his fingers and Charles let out a disapproving grunt. Erik slicked his already dripping cock with a generous amount of lube and penetrated Charles hard and fast.

Charles arched back and gasped as Erik roughly entered him. For so long he had longed to feel Erik inside of him but this was different then he envisioned it, not bad just different.

Erik was thrusting deep inside Charles. He loved watching Charles' eyes roll into the back of his head and his fingers claw at the sheets, and he forgave the fact that he shouldn't be feeling Charles wrap his legs around him.

Erik vowed to himself that he would give Charles a good fucking and they would drift off to sleep. As he felt Charles quivering with pleasure under him he knew he was almost there and that they would soon finish.

They both let out a groan of pleasure as Erik released inside of Charles and Charles all over himself. For a few months after Erik lay there inside of Charles, their bodies moving in unison as they each took in the pleasure of their afterglow. After a few moments passed Erik gently exited Charles and got a damp cloth to clean them both off. As rough as their love making had been Erik still wanted to take care of Charles. He took care in cleaning each of them off and Charles could tell that his silence meant he didn't wish to speak. Erik tossed the damp cloth aside and turned off the lights as he got in bed. Charles quickly curled up on Erik's chest hoping he wouldn't push him off. Erik wrapped his arm around Charles and kissed his shoulder.

As they both began to drift off to sleep Erik began to fill with hope that they could somehow rebuilt a life together. He tried to push the thought out of his mind. He had hope once before, of building a life with Charles and that ended disastrously. He let himself hang on to a tiny bit of hope that this time would be different as he began to fall into the best sleep he had in years.


	4. The First Time After The White House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after the White House incident Erik returns home.

It had been over two weeks since the White House incident, as the news had been calling it, Charles had been in contact with Erik but Erik hadn't come home yet.

"I mean why is he being so stubborn Hank? We've talked nearly every day, I know he wants to come home, and I want him to come home. What's taking him so long?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because he's a wanted felon, he shot your sister, he threatened to kill the president, and dropped a stadium around the White House. Oh and don't forget he also had a mutant killing robot nearly kill me, your only friend for the last ten years," Hank answered with as much sass as a teenage girl.

"Hank you know Erik only did those things because he felt it was the only way."

"Seriously? How can you..." Hank asked before Charles cut him off.

"Forgive him? Because you don't know him like I do. I love him, and I believe I just realized why he doesn't want to come home."

"And why is that Charles?"

"He's afraid you will still be mad at him."

"Damn right I'm mad at him. He tried to kill Raven and me!" Hank shouted beginning to tint blue.

"I understand Hank. But I'm asking you, for my sake please try to forgive him."

Hank scoffed and rolled his eye.

"Please Hank. I love him. You are one of my dearest friends, I want you both in my life. Is that too much to ask?"

Hank could tell how upset Charles was getting his eyes started to tear up.

"Okay Charles. If it means that much to you I will be civil. When you talk to him tell him that."

Charles smiled, "Thank you Hank that means the world to me!"

As Charles rolled into his office he noticed the date February 14th. He wondered what it would be like if he and Erik were just a normal couple. Would they celebrate Valentine's Day with lots of chocolate and hot sex? He smiled thinking about hot sex with Erik.

Charles tried to stretch his mind as far as he could. Since quitting the serum cold turkey he had been training himself every day, each day stretching his mind a little further then the day before. He had realized that he was capable of more than he had known, he was reaching into town without cerebro, a good ten miles away.

“Looking for me darling?” Erik's voice echoed warm in his mind.

“Well I wasn't intentionally. I was doing my daily training that I told you about and my mind wandered into yours.” Charles answered sheepishly.

“Of course I don't mind Charles. I'll gladly talk all day with you,” Erik answered. Charles could tell he was trying to keep him from seeing something and debated digging deeper to make sure Erik wasn't getting into any trouble.

“Charles, I felt that. Please trust me. I am trying to keep something from you but I promise you'll like it.”

  
“Telepathic flirtation I like it. Alright I'll play your little game Erik.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
After almost an hour of telepathically conversing Charles decided he would ask Erik to come home. Having been so deep in conversation Erik must of picked up on Charles' thought.

“I would love nothing more darling. In fact I'm walking up the path right now.” Erik said with pride that he managed to distract Charles long enough to make it to his home.

“Hank, could you get the door.” Charles yelled.

"Okay Charles no reason to scream in my head." He answered walking down the stairs.

Charles rolled into the main entrance. "I'm so sorry my friend I didn't realize I was talking in your head."

"It's okay I understand you're still regaining your powers," he said opening the door. "No one is here."

Charles's face dropped, "I guess I was mistaken."

"I'm sorry to drop in like this, were you expecting someone?" A familiar voice called from behind them walking down the stairs.

"Damn it Erik do you have to be so dramatic!" Hank said as he slammed the door.

Charles spun around so quickly he almost fell out of his chair but Erik quickly pulled him safely towards him with his power.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Erik said handing over a basket filled with chocolate, a stuffed dog, and a book.

"The Once And Future King?" Charles questioned.

"Yes well chocolates were obvious but I wanted to get you something different too."

"Can I go back to the lab or do you still need me?" Hank asked as he rolled his eyes.

"No Hank I think we'll be fine." Charles answered never taking his eyes off Erik as if he was scared he'd disappear.

"Okay good, and Erik," Hank paused thinking what to say next as Erik stared at him like a little boy about to be scolded. Charles turned to face Hank too.

"It's nice to see you and if you need to stay around for a while I understand."

"Thank you Hank, and thank you for taking care of my Charles all these years."

"Your welcome," a perplexed Hank answered as he walked up the stairs towards the labs.

"I'm so glad you've come home Erik," Charles said pulling him down into an embrace.

"Yes I am too, but I'm only here for as long as it's safe. If anyone catches on to my whereabouts I will not put you or your school in jeopardy. Promise me that you understand Charles."

Charles thought for a minute about what Erik had said and he knew he was right.

"Of course Erik. I promise, if a time comes when your presence here will put the school, not that there is much of a school at the moment, in jeopardy I will let you leave."

"Good, I'm glad we are in agreement. Now as much as I would like to discuss helping you rebuild your school, I was hoping we could celebrate Valentine's day in your room." Erik said with his shark smile.

"Yes I think we could do that." Charles replied as Erik swept him out of his chair and carried him bridal style upstairs to the master suite.

Once they were in Charles' room Erik placed Charles gently on his bed. Eyeing the bulge in the front of Charles’ pants Erik licked his lips. Charles noticed and grabbed himself through his pants. Erik quickly pounced on top of him kissing him deeply. He broke the kiss only so they could catch their breath. Erik arched his back and felt the pressure of their throbbing cocks against each other aching to be free. He gently rolled off of Charles.

  
“What's wrong darling?” A breathy Charles asked.

“Nothing, I just needed a moment to take this in. I can't believe I'm finally home.” Erik answered.

“Yes you are.”

Erik smiled and pounced on top of Charles again kissing him fiercely. Between kisses he undressed Charles and himself. They were lying naked facing each other, not saying a word out loud but their minds were racing together.

“Of course darling you can do anything you wish to me.” Charles smiled and answered out loud Erik’s request to roll him over. Erik smiled his big shark smile and lovingly rolled Charles over. Once Charles was face down on the bed Erik gently kissed and licked his way down his lover’s back towards the scar where the bullet hit. He paused and Charles felt the wave of sadness wash over him.

Trying to pull him out of the sadness Charles looked over his shoulder at the pouting metal bender, their eyes met and Charles smiled.

“I've missed your kisses so much, I love you darling.”

Erik smiled back, “And I you my love.”

After a brief pause Charles watched over his shoulder as Erik licked the scar on his back. Charles arched his head back and let out a moan of pleasure.

“I've done some research and apparently stimulating the scar of someone with a spinal injury can be highly arousing.” Erik said as he made his way back towards Charles’ head. He kissed his lover on the neck and massaged the scar. Charles mentally pushed his desire to feel Erik inside him and Erik laughed.

“Yes darling, I was just about to prepare you.”

“Take me darling I want to feel everything, you inside me and me inside your mind.”

Erik growled in reply as he lubed up his fingers to prepare the telepath. He reached down and felt that Charles was having a physical response along with the intense pleasure he was sending mentally. After he was sure he had prepared Charles enough, he lubed his cock and gently entered Charles. Erik was delighted to feel the warmth of Charles around his member and the feeling of their minds connected was something he longed for those ten long years under the pentagon.

Erik pushed his throbbing cock deep inside Charles and Charles arched his neck to push their heads together as if that would make their mental connection stronger. It was the greatest pleasure either of them had ever felt, the feeling of being one physically and mentally with their partner was so amazing and it was done in what felt like an instant.

Erik laid on top of Charles for a moment their breaths heavy and in unison. After another moment he rolled off Charles and faced the ceiling in awe that he was in bed with the man he loved. Charles rolled on Erik’s chest listening to his heart. They drifted off to sleep knowing neither of them could ever love another like they did each other.


	5. The First Time After Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Cairo and Charles is felling much much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Alex is really dead so in my world he isn't.

It had been almost a month since Cairo, everyone's injuries were healing nicely, and plans to rebuild the school were well underway. Erik knew all too well however, that the mental damage would never be undone. They would likely all suffer flashbacks and experience PTSD for years to come.

Although, he didn't care about everyone he cared about Charles. Saying he didn't care about them wasn't right, he cared very much for all the students and of course Hank and Raven, but Charles was Charles. He was the person who mattered most to Erik and when it came down to it he was the one person he could not lose, he turned on a man who thought he was a God for Charles.

Charles sat up in his bed. He reached out for the familiarity of Erik's mind, a mind he relied on all too much over the last month. He knew it wasn't fair to Erik to rely on him like this, but Erik insisted on being the one to help him and it would be wrong to deny him that.

Erik was sitting at the edge of the bed head in head. “It's alright darling, you're safe I'm here,” Erik said as he turned to face Charles.

“I know, it wasn't a bad dream this time, I just woke up,” Charles replied as he tapped next to him on the bed. Erik obliged and got under the covers and pressed his head against Charles’ a gesture that meant so much to each of them. It in no way amplified their mental connection, but it was a symbol that their were no longer any boundaries keeping them apart.

‘You're doing much better. I'm so glad I can help you,’ Erik said telepathically.

‘I am too. I love you. I don't know how I would have gotten through today without you. Seeing my home as a huge hole in the ground would be unbearable without you.’

Erik wrapped Charles in his arms and held him close.

‘I know but at least we got the debri cleared. When we got home you really lost it. I'm just glad that the newer buildings survived. And how Alex managed to survive I will never know, but I'm so grateful that he managed to get the students into the newer buildings.’ As they spoke telepathically Erik ran his fingers up and down Charles’ arms and Charles let out an audible purr.

‘I know Scott swore he saw Alex dead. The best Hank can come up with is he made a solar force field around himself and Scott simply saw him passed out from exhaustion.’

“My darling that feels wonderful,” Charles said before turning to kiss Erik on the lips. Erik responded by kissing Charles a bit deeper than either of them expected. They pulled their lips apart and a string of saliva connected them.

“Remember when you helped me bathe yesterday?” Charles asked with a smile.

“Yes?” Erik answered confused but glad that Charles would talk about how he was helping him.

“Well, I'm sure you noticed my reaction.” Charles smiled wider as Erik's eyes lit up in recognition of what Charles was getting at. Erik smiled and nodded.

“You seemed so surprised.” Charles said a hint of irritation in his voice.

“Actually I wasn't. If you'll recall I told you once that I did the research on sex and after spinal paralysis. I know that you are quite capable of achieving an erection, although it can sometimes be difficult. I was simply surprised because it has only been a month since Cairo I didn't think...” Erik paused thinking of what to say next.

“Didn't think I'd be thinking about sex?” Charles asked with a smile. “Come now you know me better then that my friend. I told you about my sexual history and for the last eight years while I've haven't had sex with anyone I have quite the healthy sexual appetite and masterbate often.”

Erik laughed out loud so much that all the metal in the room started to shake. Charles reveled in Erik's laughter. It had been so long since he heard him laugh or even saw him smile he couldn't let it stop.

“In fact I would say the biggest tragedy of the school being gone is the loss of my erotica and sex toys.” Charles said with a smile as he watched Erik heaving with laughter.

Erik laughed so hard tears were streaming down his face. Finally he composed himself and shouted, “Charles!”

Charles responded by kissing Erik deeper than before. Erik rolled on top of Charles before breaking the kiss for air.

“Oh how I've missed the taste of your lips. I mean, I loved Magda I truly did but let's just say our sex life was nothing compared to you.”

Charles smiled and placed a kiss on Erik’s neck.

“And my hand is nothing compared to you darling.” Charles couldn't resist making Erik laugh a little more.

Erik arched his head back as his whole body shook with laughter. The friction of their cock rubbing together as Erik laughed makes them both let out a grunt of pleasure.

‘I want you darling, and I know you want me too. Make love to me.’ Charles pleaded telepathically.

Erik smiled and licked his way down Charles’ chest pausing to nibble on his nipples. The entire time he felt the amazing waves of pleasure Charles was sending, it felt like his own nipples were being stimulated. Erik continued down and lapped at the tip of Charles’ cock. He took it all in his mouth sucked hard as Charles let out the most beautiful moan and Erik's mind lit up with pleasure. He climbed back up and kissed Charles passionately on the mouth.

“You're right darling I do taste delicious.”

“Charles you are so sexy I'm going to finish too quick.”

Their bodies were pressed against each other Erik fucking Charles’ cock, both of them dripping with pre cum. It felt like an instant and an eternity all at once they erupted at the same time against each other. Their minds and bodies melted into one. After a moment Erik rolled over to get a wet cloth and to his surprise fell a good three feet to the floor. Charles looked over the edge of the bed as Erik gently lowered the floating bed and they both laughed. Erik got up and cleaned them both up and they sat in bed watching the sun rise both knowing that this was the first of many nights they would spend rediscovering each other's bodies.


End file.
